


Ours Not to Reason Why, Ours but to Do and Die

by ozsyn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: I’m just making my points, M/M, Other, This is a rant in fic form, with a Kylux agenda thrown in for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsyn/pseuds/ozsyn
Summary: My sincerest apologies to Lord Tennyson, but I don’t just sit by and let things happen.Have a fairly meta conversation between me (or a reader-insert or whatever random character you want) and Kylo Ren.Featuring: Why he doesn’t deserve or want redemption, the many murders and other atrocities Kylo Ren committed, some inaccuracies I’ve seen, and a bonus of why Kylux is actually the perfect ship.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Ours Not to Reason Why, Ours but to Do and Die

“Hey, Kylo, I got a paper cut last week. Wanna help me out?”

“Very funny.”

“What? You’ve got your force healing thing. The strength of your bond is just so powerful you learned through her. That’s how this works, right?”

“I had training for years before she was even born.”

“Yeah but clearly it’s your bond. It’s just so powerful. I can sense it.”

“A bond I didn’t put there and didn’t want.”

“But you’re totally destined to be together, right? Like intergalactic soulmates.”

“If the girl was foolish enough to love a ghost, then why haven’t I turned her, or killed her? And why haven’t I killed you?”

“You can’t do anything without Palpatine, right? He’s been controlling your every single action since the beginning. I’m pretty sure he controls when you take a shower.“

“You’re so right. Palpatine made me kill the students that refused to follow me. Palpatine made me lead the Knights of Ren. Palpatine made me kill Lor San Tekka when he wouldn’t give me what I wanted. Palpatine made me give the on-the-spot order to kill the remaining villagers on Jakku. Palpatine made me hunt for Luke Skywalker and kill everyone in my way. Palpatine made me choke Mitaka for no reason other than I was upset. Palpatine made me interrogate prisoners with the Force to get information I wanted. Palpatine made me kill Han Solo. Palpatine made me go after the traitor and the scavenger I was set on killing and showed no mercy to in the fight. Palpatine made me blow up an entire system of innocent people to further The Order. Palpatine made me attack the entire Resistance on D’Qar. Palpatine made me kill as many evacuating Resistance members as I could. Palpatine made me kill his own guards. Palpatine made me try to kill the girl again after she refused my manipulation. Palpatine made me kill Snoke and declare myself as Supreme Leader. Palpatine made me kill Luke Skywalker. And Palpatine is deciding not to kill you right now.”

“Oh you’d never kill me Kylo. You love me too much.”

“I’m a powerful being in the dark side of the Force. I’m incapable of love.”

“So why did Anakin become a sith?”

He frowned, “Are you finished?”

“One more thing. If you’re so incapable of love, maybe someone should tell your husband that. Hate to see Hux waste his time.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I have a husband?”

“Being gay and being evil aren’t mutually exclusive. I was hoping people in today’s society knew that.”

“Why would Hux and I ever work out?”

“You’ve both been manipulated since childhood, you both find yourselves in organizations with little input on your part, you’re both of similar rankings, you both have at best estranged relationships with your families, you both seem isolated from the world, you’re both strategic, skilled, and cunning, you both admire each other’s abilities even if you refuse to admit it, and you would both be unstoppable if you combined forces.”

Getting into the spirit of things, he thought about this for a moment. “Anything else?”

“Taking pleasure from manipulating, torturing, and killing people doesn’t make you deserving of redemption.”

“So if I’m such a terrible person, clearly responsible for my own actions, then why are you still here?”

“Oh my glorious Supreme Leader and murderous Master or the Knights of Ren, I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Why would Kylux ever work?”
> 
> *pulls up PowerPoint presentation*  
> I’m so glad you asked.


End file.
